Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003-2004 |episodios = 25 }} La decimoquinta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 21 de septiembre de 2003 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2004. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada el 4 de julio de 2004. Anterior temporada: Anexo:14ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:16ª temporada de Los Simpson Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 314: La casita del horror XIV (Treehouse of Horror XIV) 'Curiosidades' * Por este episodio, Frink dejo de ser doblado por Carlos Íñigo, en su lugar lo interpreta René García. * En el segmento "Frinkenstein", Lisa al contestar al hombre de la ceremonia de los premios Nobel, ella habla en sueco con la misma voz de Patricia Acevedo, pero al contestarle le dice "¡Qué maravilla!", a pesar que salen subtitulos en inglés y el hombre era sueco. * Este episodio participan Agustín Sauret, José García y Óscar Gómez, quienes interpretan a Ned Flanders en distintas ocasiones. Agustín es la voz base del personaje, José en algunos episodios de temporadas pasadas y Óscar sería la nueva voz del personaje en la siguiente temporada. Episodio 315: Mi madre la robacoches (My Mother the Carjacker) Episodio 316: La presidenta usaba perlas (The President Wore Pearls) Episodio 317: Los monólogos de la Reina (The Regina Monologues) 'Música' *'En el espacio Bart celebro:' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. Episodio 318: El gordo y el peludo (The Fat and the Furriest) Episodio 319: Hoy soy un payaso Today I am A Clown Episodio 320: La decimoquinta temporada (Tis The Fifteenth Season) 'Canciones' * Navidad de los comboys: ** Interpretado por: Humberto Vélez, Alejandro Mayén y Víctor Delgado. 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Homero hace referencia a "Lo que callamos las mujeres", programa unitario producido por TV Azteca. Episodio 321: Marge contra los solteros, adultos mayores, parejas sin hijos, adolescentes y gays (Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays) 'Canciones' *"Quiero helado, quiero chocolate": ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas *"Ya hazlo otra vez": ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas Episodio 322: Yo, robot (I, D'oh-bot) Trivia * Lisa llama a Skinner por su verdadero nombre "(Armin) Tamzarian". Sin embargo, en la temporada 9, el nombre se tradujo como "(Armando) Barreda", haciendo que se pierda la referencia. Episodio 323: Sátira de un ama de casa fastidiada (Diatribe of a Mad Housewife) Episodio 324: El recorrido histórico de Marge (Margical History Tour) Episodio 325: Milhouse ya no vive aquí (Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore) Episodio 326: Lista y más lista (Smart and Smarter) Episodio 327: Artie Ziff vino a cenar (The Ziff Who Came to Dinner) Episodio 328: El día de la codependencia (Co-Dependent's Day) Episodio 330: El día de mi boda (My Big Fat Geek Wedding) Episodio 331: Atrápalos si puedes (Catch'em If You Can) Episodio 332: El simple Simpson (Simple Simpson) Episodio 333: Nuestros años infelices (The Way We Weren't) Episodio 334: La bandera de Bart (Bart-Mangled Banner) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtitulos forzados